


Maybe

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [275]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/27/19: “stem, anniversary, darling”The theme for the week isdeath.Considering the theme along with the challenge wordanniversary, this drabble felt inevitable. Sorry! But it's out of my system now and the real challenge will be to divest the theme of any funereal connotations next time.Also, even though Stiles translates it, the wordskarbieis a Polish term of endearment often translated as "darling."





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/27/19: “stem, anniversary, darling”
> 
> The theme for the week is _death._
> 
> Considering the theme along with the challenge word _anniversary_ , this drabble felt inevitable. Sorry! But it's out of my system now and the real challenge will be to divest the theme of any funereal connotations next time.
> 
> Also, even though Stiles translates it, the word _skarbie_ is a Polish term of endearment often translated as "darling."

The intervening years had stemmed the flow of Stiles’s tears at her graveside. But today he remembered, as if he’d heard her whisper in his ear, how she called him “ _skarbie_ ” when he was a little boy.

The scent of trickling tears mixed with the somber scent already in Derek’s nose.

“She just called me ‘darling,’” he heard Stiles say before shaking himself bodily as if to shed his gloom.

A few minutes later they returned to the Jeep.

In a few more weeks they’d be married. Then, Stiles hoped, maybe then the word “anniversary” would regain some happier meaning.


End file.
